Diantara Tetes Hujan
by mii's latte
Summary: Tetes hujan itu masih setia menemani gelapnya malam; layaknya kamu dan aku yang terdiam membisu disini.


**Diantara tetes Air Hujan**

_APH © Hidekaz Himaruya_

_ Written by Mii-Chan_

.

.

.

* * *

Hujan tak henti-hentinya membasahi langit malam yang begitu sunyi; tanpa ditemani bintang yang bersinar. Disana, diujung angkasa raya, bulan masih setia menemani dua anak manusia yang berteduh dari derasnya hujan malam ini.

Hanya secercah cahaya bulan yang tampak redup yang menyertai keheningan diantara kita. Hening terus melanda. Hanya tetesan air hujan yang membasahi bumi yang bersuara diantara keheningan kita. Kamu hanya fokus memandang tetesan air hujan yang jatuh dari angkasa.

Kamu masih terdiam membisu; tersenyum pada tetesan air hujan itu. Aku tak mengerti apa yg kamu pikirkan. Yang aku tahu; saat ini kamu mengabaikanku.

Hujan seakan tak mau berhenti; terus mewarnai malam sunyi ini. Tak ada jalan untukku dan kamu pulang, karena hujan terus mempermainkan kami. Ketika kami memutuskan untuk pulang, hujan malah makin deras.

Dinginnya angin malam makin menusuk kala hujan makin deras. Aku mengigil kedinginan; hanya dapat mengeratkan jaket merah muda milikku yang kini tengah bertengger ditubuhku. Lelaki pirang itu menyadarinya. Kamu kemudian memberikan syal biru putih miliknya yang sedari tadi melilit lehernya kepadaku. Tersenyum hangat, kamu membuat wajahku merah padam. Hanya selembar kain yang kini menempel di tubuhmu; syal itu telah kau berikan kepadaku untuk menghangatkanku. Aku baru tahu bahwanya kamu sangat memperdulikanku. Dan aku sadar; bahwa aku yang mengabaikanmu.

Menunduk lesu, aku membuatmu mengeluarkan kata-kata yang maknanya mengkhawatirkanku.

"Kau tak apa, Eve?"

Alis tebalmu berkerut. Membuatku enggan membalas pertanyaanmu. Tapi, mulut ini mengkhianatiku; aku berkata diluar dugaanku.

"Aku tidak apa, dasar bodoh! Kenapa kamu mengkhawatirkanku?! Lihat dirimu! kau begitu rapuh tanpa secercah cahaya!" Ah. Aku tak mengerti apa yang barusan kukatakan.

Aku mencoba menutup mulutku rapat-rapat. Apa yang kukatakan?. Kenapa tubuh ini mengkhianati pikiranku?

Angin malam seakan menusuk tulang-tulangku. Kamu malah tertawa hambar seraya berkata; "Hei Eve, angin malam ini sangat dingin lho. Apa kau tak kedinginan?"

—yang tak ada sangkut pautnya dengan topik yang kita bicarakan. Kau pandai mengelak, peter, batinku dalam hati.

Aku menghela nafas yang cukup berat. Mencoba menutup mata,aku malah menangis. Cengeng—ya aku.

Kamu malah tersenyum dikala aku menangis. Bulir air mata makin membasahi pipiku. Kamu lalu memelukku kemudian berkata, "Kau cengeng, ya. Jangan menangis disaat seperti ini. Hujan akan turun semakin deras. Dan jika kamu tersenyum, hujan akan reda dan bulan akan bersinar terang di atas sana. Jadi,tersenyum, ya?" —dan kamu juga pandai menghibur orang. Melihatmu tersenyum, aku menghentikan tangisanku lalu membalas senyumanmu. Sekarang aku mengerti. Jika aku tersenyum, kamu akan bersinar terang layaknya bulan di angkasa raya.

Kamu berhenti memelukku lalu menatap irisku yang masih berkaca-kaca karena tangisan cengeng tadi. Peter, bolehkah aku mengucapkan dua kalimat yang layaknya kupersembahkan untukmu?

Kamu tersenyum seakan mengerti kata hatiku.

Peter...

"...Terima Kasih" Kenapa hanya mengucapkan dua kalimat saja sangat sulit? Aku menundukan kepala. Mencoba menyembunyikan wajah merah padamku. Kamu malah tersenyum; layaknya bulan yang bersinar sangat terang. Peter, kamu adalah penghangat jiwaku.

"Hei Evelyn, lihatlah langit! Hujannya telah berhenti!" Kamu berteriak girang sambil menunjuk ke arah langit.

Sudah reda, ya? Kuharap kali ini hujan tidak mempermainkan kami. Ah. telah bersinar terang diantara bintang-bintang lainnya.

Bintang, ya?

"...Kita bisa pulang?" Tanyaku sambil menatap langit malam; penuh dengan taburan bulan dan bintang.

Kamu kembali tersenyum dan berkata; "Mari pulang bersamaku. Tak perlu takut gelapnya langit malam,karena taburan bulan dan bintang akan mengikuti serta Menerangi kita saat perjalanan pulang." Peter menggenggam tanganku. Tangannya hangat, juga... lembut. Ah, kurasa aku telah jatuh cinta pada bocah kecil ini.

"Ayo... kita pulang bersama." tanpa kusadari, aku telah memberinya sebuah senyuman hangat.

Aku memang mencintaimu, Peter.

* * *

**FIN**


End file.
